Family Fun Fright Night
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Frankie is babysitting Tammy. But the most unexpected visitor drops in.


**A request done for eacox1787. Enjoy! (Contains spoilers for the Monster High movie, Freaky Fushion)**

* * *

The sun was almost setting in Salem, Oregon. Tammy looked eagerly out the window for her babysitter, Frankie Stein to arrive.

Once she heard the door knock, Tammy jumped off the couch and went to opened it. A tall girl with black and white striped hair, green skin, and shiny bots in her neck greeted Tammy with a warm smile.

"Hi, Tammy!" said Frankie.

"Hi, Frankie!" Tammy hugged Frankie's legs. Ever since Tammy went into Monster High and met Frankie and her ghoulfriends, Tammy and Frankie became the best of friends, they were like sisters.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?" asked Tammy.

Frankie reached into her backpack. "Well, I brought some popcorn and some scary human movies!"

"Scary human movies?" Tammy questioned.

Frankie blinked. "Uh...yeah, I guess scary human movies would be silly when babysitting a normie."

"How about we tell scary stories?!" Tammy said, quite excited. She would love to hear a scary story from a real monster.

Frankie tapped her chin. "Hmm, I don't know..." She snapped her fingers. "I know! What if I told you the story about the man who created my father? The great mad scientist himself, Dr. Victor Frankenstein!"

Lightening flashed outside. Tammy jumped in alarm.

"Oops, sorry. That happens when I do that." Frankie said sheepishly. She turned off the lights for dramatic effect and used a flashlight to tell her story. "Anyway, to start, Victor Frankenstein was my grandfather."

Tammy looked perplexed. "But I thought Frankenstein was your father."

Frankie shook her head. "No, you see, Victor Frankenstein was a normie scientist who was an orphan. To have the family he's always wanted, he became obsessed to creating life! Once he discovered the spark to creating life, he made my father, the Frankenstein Monster and his bride!"

"Oh! I get it!" Tammy said. "So Frankenstein was the doctor who made the monster, not the actual monster!"

"Exactly! Once my father learned the secret of the spark from grandpa, he created me!" Frankie's neck bolts sparked.

"So cool! What was Victor Frankenstein like?"

Before Frankie could answer, more lightening flashed. And thunder boomed!

"Whoa! Sounds like a real storm out there!" Frankie said. "I don't remember this in the forecast." She got up and flicked the light switch, but they were still off. "Great, the power's out!"

"Oh, no!" Tammy said. "This is bad! When it's dark and stormy and the lights go out, that means something bad is gonna happen!"

"Oh, Tammy," said Frankie. "Don't be silly-"

 **FLASH! BANG!**

Frankie and Tammy's eyes were blinded by a bright light, it was brighter than any lightening.

Once they rubbed their eyes together to clear their vision, the girls remained silent for a long time.

"Okay...that was scary." Frankie had to admit, that was the loudest, most powerful thunder and lightening she ever heard. But poor Tammy was terrified. she trembled like crazy.

"Now, Tammy. Stay calm." Frankie said softly, comforting the little girl. "We're going to be okay-"

"Frankie!"

Tammy spun around and standing with them was a tall, lean young man in a white lab coat and black gloves. He was pinkish pale with black hair that looked electrified!

"MAD SCIENTIST!" Tammy shouted. She panicked and scurried behind Frankie.

Frankie gasped. "Grandpa?! I mean, Sparky?!"

"G-G-Grandpa?!" Tammy stammered.

"Yes, Grandpa. But what are you doing here? What's going on?!" asked Frankie.

"I'm sorry, Frankie. I didn't mean to come here." Victor said honestly. "I was tinkering with the time teleporter under Monster High, it needed a new repairs. Anyway, there was a flash of light and now I find myself here!"

"First thing's first." said Frankie. "I want to introduce you to-"

Frankie looked and saw Tammy cowering in the corner of the living room, trembling tenfold.

"Tammy! What's wrong?" Frankie said, coming to her side. When Victor came close, Tammy squeaked and tried to back away.

"You're scared of Grandpa Victor?"

"A normie? Frightened of me?" Victor said.

"Well, mad scientists don't exactly have a good reputation with normies, Grandpa." Frankie stroked Tammy's head. "Tammy, it's okay. This is my grandfather, Victor Frankenstein. But you can call him Sparky."

"Sparky?" Tammy murmured.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I frightened you." Sparky said. "I suppose my appearance may be...different compared to the modern world."

"You see, Tammy, Sparky was an orphan who wanted his own family. So-"

"I decided to create one!" Victor said dramatically.

Lightening flashed outside, causing Tammy to yelp.

Victor adjusted his monocle. "Forgive me, that happens when I do that."

"But if it weren't for grandpa, I wouldn't have my parents. And without them, I wouldn't be here."

Tammy put her fear on pause and considered this. She never thought about that. Someone who created the family, who made a sweet girl like Frankie can't be all bad.

"But still, I must return to my time." said Victor. "We need to get our facts straight first!"

"Maybe..." said Frankie. "The thunder storm had something to do with it!"

"Thunder storm?!" Victor exclaimed. "There was a thunder storm going on in my time! Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" said Frankie.

"That the storms simultaneously caused a massive power surge! Causing me to be teleported to your time!" Victor slapped his forehead. "This is not good!"

Frankie took out her phone. "I'll call Ghoulia."

* * *

A few minutes later, Frankie, Tammy, Sparky went to Monster High and headed beneath it. There, in the secret lab, was a grey-skinned girl with blue hair and horn-rimmed nerd glasses.

"Is this Ghoulia?" asked Tammy.

"Yep, Ghoulia Yelps. She's a zombie." Frankie answered.

"Zombie?!" Tammy said in astonishment. She thought zombies were gross, deformed monsters with moldy and decaying flesh, but this Ghoulia girl looked nothing like that!

Ghoulia saw Tammy and waved with a friendly smile. "Uuuhhhhh..." Ghoulia moaned as she observed the Time Teleporter.

"Is she feeling okay?" Tammy whispered to Frankie.

"She's fine, zombies have a language all their own. But I can translate, she said; 'The Time Teleporter just blew a fuse. It just needs some tweaking and it'll be good as new.'"

Frankie sparked at the bolts. "That sounds voltage! We can actually spend some family time together!"

"Family time?! Why, that's a splendid idea!" Victor was overjoyed.

"How about we head back to Tammy's house and have some fun?" Frankie said with a wink.

* * *

Back at Tammy's house, Frankie gave Victor the honor of telling Tammy of how he created Frankie's family. However, he explained the process scientifically. So Tammy couldn't help but turn green a little.

"One of my favorite parts to put in Frankie's father was the heart. It was a bit messy, but I got the best one made by my hands." Victor smiled at Frankie. "A good family member needs a good heart."

"And you did a fantastic job making him, Grandpa." said Frankie. "And my mom too. Not only did they make me, they made me who I am today."

Victor smiled proudly. "I should hope so. I know how they think since I put in the brains."

Tammy gagged a little. But even though she was a little grossed out, she was fascinated at the same. Despite the details, Tammy felt true love, care, and passion Victor and Frankie had within themselves and the Stein family.

"How about I order us a pizza?" Frankie suggested.

"Yeah!" said Tammy. "Uh, can it be a normal pizza?"

Frankie giggled. "Of course! Personally, normie pizza is even better than the kind at school."

"Pisa? I don't know what that is. But if it's from this era, it must be fantastic!" said Victor.

A few minutes later, the delivery boy came to the front door. He knocked on it and when the door opened, he was greeted by Frankie and Victor's smiling faces.

"Thanks!" said Frankie, taking the pizza.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" the pizza boy screamed and ran all the way back to his van. He pulled out in seconds.

"Oops..."

Victor shrugged. "It's alright, Frankie. I tend to have that effect on people."

Frankie just shook her head and smiled.

"I think it was Frankie he was screaming at." Tammy corrected.

"What?! Why would anyone fear Frankie?" Victor said, gesturing to Frankie. "Just look at her! She's beautiful!"

Victor happily said those words with the fullest pride. Frankie blushed.

The three people dug into the pizza. It was double cheese, Tammy's favorite.

"MMMM! Voltage!" Frankie said with her mouth full.

"Scrumptious!" Victor was amazed and satisfied.

Tammy felt just the same. This was more like a sleepover than a babysitting night.

After the pizza, Frankie received a call from Ghoulia. "The Time Teleporter is fixed." But Frankie looked sad.

As did Tammy and Victor.

But Tammy looked the saddest.

* * *

It was a slow car ride back to Monster High, but the gang made it back to the lab under the school.

Ghoulia had the machine up and running.

Victor sighed. "It's time for me to go."

"Are you sure you can't stay for a little longer?" Tammy asked.

"No, Tammy. Staying here too long would risk altering the future." Victor replied. "I want to stay, I really do. But the past is where I belong."

Without warning, Tammy hugged Victor. Victor immediately hugged her back. Frankie hugged as well.

"Goodbye, Grandpa. I love you." said Frankie.

A single tear came down Victor's cheek. "I love you too, Frankie. This will be a family day I'll never forget."

Ghoulia activated the machine. Victor waved to his granddaughter and new friend one last time before he waled towards the light.

He disappeared within a flash.

* * *

Frankie and Tammy returned home just in time. As soon as they came home, Tammy's parents Hank and Virginia arrived a few minutes later.

"We're home!" said Hank.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tammy ran up and hugged her parents deeply.

"Thanks for babysitting tonight, Frankie." Virginia gave Frankie her payment.

"No problem, it's always a pleasure." said Frankie.

"Did you girls have fun?" asked Hank.

"We sure did." Tammy answered.

"We always have a good time." Frankie added.

And she couldn't be more right.


End file.
